1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a musical instrument stand, and more particularly to a musical instrument stand with a neck lock assembly.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventional musical instrument stands are available to hold musical instruments such as guitars upright for display or maintenance. A guitar-shaped musical instrument has a body, a neck and a head. Therefore, a stand for a guitar-shaped musical instrument generally has a neck lock assembly to hold the neck and the head of the musical instrument.
With reference to FIGS. 6 and 7, a conventional neck lock assembly for a guitar-shaped musical instrument is attached to a stand. The stand has a post having an upper end. The conventional neck lock assembly comprises a collar (70), two pliable pads (80) and a crossbar (90).
The collar (70) is U-shaped, is mounted on the upper end of the post and has two curved sections, two distal ends, a gap and a plug (71). The gap is defined between the distal ends. The plug (71) is mounted on one of the distal ends.
The pads (80) are mounted respectively around the curved sections of the collar (70), and one pads (80) is blocked by the plug (71) so the pad (80) cannot fall off.
The crossbar (90) is mounted pivotally on the distal end of the collar (70) opposite to the plug (71), blocks the pad (80) adjacent to the crossbar (90) and has a proximal end, a distal end and a latch (91). The latch (91) is formed on the distal end of the crossbar (90).
When a guitar-shaped musical instrument having a neck and a body is placed upright on the stand, the neck lock assembly holds the neck in the collar (70). The neck is inserted through the gap of the collar (70). The crossbar (90) pivots down to a closed position, and the latch (91) latches onto the distal end of the collar (70) opposite from the crossbar (90) so the crossbar crosses between the distal ends of the collar (70) and prevents the neck from falling out of the collar (70).
However, the crossbar (90) in the closed position is easily inadvertently released by an unintentional force, and the musical instrument might fall down and be damaged.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention provides a musical instrument stand with a neck lock assembly to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.